Poetic Light
by Mantinas
Summary: Cavaliershipping GaryxDawn and hinted Comashipping PaulxAsh . Ash sets Gary up on a blind date. The catch; she's actually blind! Fluffy oneshot that contains stalker Ash! For Tamah! Sadly Dawn will not be psychotic in this one. It's not one of those.....


Poetic Light

Disclaimer-Nothing is owned by me.

Mantineus-This is for Tamah. Hopefully you don't think this sucks! I know I should be writing more of "Free Thinker" but chapter 3 is done and chapter 4 is giving me some problems. But relax, it is still going to be posted.

------ ------

"I promise you're going to like her." Ash said, leading his best friend towards the café his blind date would start.

Gary sighed. "Are you sure, Ash? I mean, the last one…"

"Was a fluke," Ash brushed it off. "I'm sorry, but I'm human. Accidents happen!"

The café was a small building with both in and outside seating. Ash sat him down at one of the outside tables and told him to watch out for a girl with a cane.

"Wait, what?!" Gary shouted to his retreating friend. "What cane?"

"I believe he means this one." A feminine voice said from behind him.

Gary turned and saw her. She had a white Pokémon hat with blue hair. She wore a dark blouse and a pink skirt. Over her beautiful face, though, were thick sunglasses; ones you'd see a blind person wear and a white cane which she used to tap around her.

Leave it to Ash to think that a blind date actually meant to date an _actual _blind girl!

"Hello," Gary said, being the gentleman and pulled her seat out for her. "I'm Gary Oak, you are?"

"I'm Dawn Hikari." She smiled. "I recognize that name. Are you related to Professor Oak, the poet?"

"Uh," Gary was a little flustered. "Yeah. I'm his grandson."

"Oh, so cool!" She shouted. "Ash didn't tell me I was dating a poet!"

"I guess that's the point of a 'blind date', huh?"

"Oh," She blushed. "Yeah."

As she was laughing nervously, Gary couldn't help but smile.

"Do you have poetry, too?" She asked.

"Uh," Gary said. "No."

"Oh," She sounded saddened. "Well, that's OK."

From there, they ordered their meals and ate, chatting about one another. It was not until the check arrived did Gary find that Ash had planned their entire date. For instead of a check, Gary received a note and two tickets to the carnival.

_Dear Gary,_

_Since you have a lousy time trying to decide where to go after lunch, I've decided to help. I've already paid for your meal and I know you both enjoy carnivals. Have fun, love birds. _

_From: Your waiter_

Gary groaned. Ash was pulling a stunt again! Ever since the day Jessie and James made him wear drag for a day Ash loved dressing up. And what's worse; he was getting better! Or maybe it was because he was too involved with their conversation.

"Want to go to the carnival?" Gary asked.

Dawn's face brightened. "Would I?!"

Gary chuckled and, like a gentleman, pulled out her chair. She thanked him and stood up. Linking arms, they walked to the carnival, never noticing that their waiter was giving them a triumphant smirk.

The carnival was in full swing when they reached it. The Ferris wheel(of doom) was rotating slowly as couples and family members rode. Screams of the acrophobic people could be faintly heard as the chairs were rocked by energetic youngsters. But the loud shouts came from the people riding the dangerous roller coasters. Booths dotted the grounds for games and prizes.

"Step up and win a prize!" A loud voice called. "One token! One gun! One dart! One chance to win a prize for your sweet heart!"

"Oh, oh!" Dawn called out. "Gary, can you try?"

Gary smiled and led her over to the booth. The guy wore a mustache and a red and white striped shirt. His spiky hair was covered by a straw hat. His game was simple enough; shoot a psyduck cutout and you could win a stuffed Pokémon doll.

Gary placed a token down. The man gave him his gun already loaded with a dart. He aimed it and took his time. He watched as the cutouts ran along their track and calculated in his mind on when he should shoot. He pulled the trigger.

_POP!_

A psyduck exploded like a balloon.

"Congratulations, sir." The carnie said. "Now pick a prize."

"What would you like, Dawn?" Gary asked and then listed all of the dolls.

"I'll have a Piplup."

"One Piplup for the lucky lady." The carnie said while taking down said doll and handing it to Gary, whom gave it to Dawn. Never once questioning how he knew she was blind and thus unable to take it from him since she could not see him.

They walked away from the booth. A man came up to the carnie. He wore a greasy wife beater and a beer belly. He had not shaved in weeks and was clearly drunk.

"I agreed to help you out with this plan of yours." He said. "But not for him to win. That'll cost you extra."

Ash gave him a twenty and thanked him. He slowly followed the oblivious couple.

They rode on the Ferris Wheel, ate sweets, and played games, winning many prizes. The carnival was nearly over and they shot off fireworks. Dawn enjoyed it despite the fact that she could not see them. Being next to Gary was good enough.

On their way to Dawn's house, she asked Gary about Ash.

"Oh, yeah." Gary said. "We've been friends since diapers." He chuckled. "When he was eight and I was nine we vowed to be _best friends to the end_."

"Oh my gosh!" Dawn said. "That was a great poem."

"Uh…"

"Your grandfather writes amazing poems, Gary." She continued. "But yours…Yours brightens up this endless darkness that is my world. It's like…A poetic light. You are amazing, Gary."

"Thanks," Gary said, though not truly catching where he said a poetic verse. But she looked genuinely happy and did not want to upset her. Besides, if what she said was true, then he was happy to make her feel so…Even though he did not really do anything.

"Uhm, Gary." Dawn began, sounding unsure. "Do you mind if I touch your face? It's kind of how we see people." She started to sound sad. "Not many people like it when we try to do this. I wouldn't blame you if you said no."

"No, it's fine." Gary said. "Feel free to see me."

Dawn smiled brightly and slowly, gently began to trace her hands over his face; soaking up every detail until she had a mental picture of her date.

"Poetic charms and handsome to boot!" She said happily. "Ash picked a good one for once!"

"You too?!" Gary groaned.

They had a laugh out of that until they reached her apartment.

"Well," She said, standing in front of her door. "This is goodbye."

"Can I see you again?" He asked.

Dawn smiled. "That would be lovely. But you'll have to tell Ash; my cell is missing and my phone is on the fritz."

"OK," Gary said.

Gary leaned forward and down a degree and Dawn leaned in closer as they gently placed a goodnight kiss on the other's lips.

"Until next time!" Dawn called out.

"Until next time." Gary said.

He watched her go inside her apartment and slowly walked the short distance home, never noticing that his dear and oldest friend had seen everything and was doing a victory dance in the shadows. He could not wait to tell Paul that he had actually got one right!

END


End file.
